Causality Breach
by JadeKaiser
Summary: Old Shame/Oneshot/Adoptable. Instead of the Queen Administrator Shard, Taylor Hebert gets something that is just a little bit overpowered when it comes to...just about anything, really. Rated for a couple of words to keep people in character.


**Hello, I had this idea for an OP! Taylor that just popped into my head. I'm not much of a writer myself, so I thought I would just make a series of clips about it like I have seen a few other writers do to make a kind of one-shot/adoptable. If you do decide to adopt it, don't bother PMing me or anything, just go ahead and start writing. I'll find it eventually while checking the archives, and I will be happy for my abandoned little brainchild. **

**Update: I've fixed a few minor spelling and grammar issues that I hadn't noticed until after I had posted now**

Enjoy.

_**Story Start**_

I moved through the halls to the cafeteria without hurry. Ever since the Locker Emma, Madison, and Sophia _thought I wasn't worth bullying anymore because they had stopped._ It made some sense after all; _the teachers and principal had started to pay attention to the bullying, and had caught the culprits, since the three of them had been given three weeks of suspension for something that happened not long after the Locker._

It was about time for me to enter the scene of Brockton Bay as a hero. I would do it tonight once dad _was sound asleep because I left without him noticing._ I smiled slightly as I sat down at a table and got out my lunch. I didn't need to be popular, or to look nice. In fact, I _didn't seem very interesting to my fellow students, since nobody really bothered paying too much attention to me at school._

Yes, life had certainly gotten easier since the Locker. There really wasn't **anything** I couldn't do anymore.

_**-Breach-**_

I was at the edge of what was commonly referred to as "The Docks" by Brockton Bay residents. I walked into an alley that _was empty because I could safely change into my costume in it,_ and opened my backpack. Inside was my costume that I had made over the last few months. I_ had designed it just right to give the impression I wanted, since it looked perfect for a hero._

After putting it on and stowing the backpack where _it was hidden since no one would find it until I came back_, I _climbed the wall of the building next to me easily; after all, I had made it to the roof in short order and without injury or damage to my suit._ Next step: finding myself a crime to stop.

_**-Breach-**_

"…the kids, just shoot. Doesn't matter your aim, just shoot. You see one lying on the ground? Shoot the little bitch twice more to make sure. We give them no chances to be clever or lucky, understand?"

They were going to kill kids. Hoooh boy. Better stop that now. Based on my research, Lung was a pyrokinetic regenerator who got stronger, regenerated faster, and turned more draconic the longer a fight went on.

After a moment's thought I jumped of the roof I was on, hitting Lung at the base of his skull as I came down. _Lung's regeneration was a little weak if he was hit there before he started transforming, because he would be knocked unconscious for several hours by that._ Lung went down, and it took the other ABB members a few seconds to register what had happened before they opened fire. _My skin and suit were impenetrable right now though, since I could barely notice the bullets._

'Man I love my power.'

_**-Breach-**_

All things considered, it didn't take me very long to take them down. After using Lung as a chair for a bit while I figured out how to turn them all in to the PRT (a cellphone would have been pretty useful right about now…), I came to a decision.

'I am such an idiot.'

I looted a cellphone from one of the unconscious ABB members and called up the PRT. It took a bit of convincing before they believed that I had taken down LUNG of all people, but they were sending someone.

_**-Breach-**_

_Tattletale's viewpoint, on a nearby roof with the other Undersiders_

_Knocked Lung and ABB members unconscious without major collateral damage. Took out Lung first, then defeated the others. Bullet holes and shell casings in surroundings. Brute rating to avoid damage? Used something else to take out Lung by surprise. No poison or tech. Pressure point? Attacked from above to avoid ABB lackeys. Moves confidently, but not like someone who would know pressure points. Figured it out using her power. Thinker and Brute? Finding weak points? Not enough to make her this confident in taking down Lung. Could be a powerful Striker ability instead._

I keep watching the girl as she gets up and searches the gang members around her, checking their pockets. _Not looting the bodies. Looking for something specific._ She finds a cellphone and starts dialing. _Calling PRT. Forgot her own cellphone or doesn't have one. Hero, probably on her first time out if she forgot to have something ready._

I tell my teammates, "Even though she DID help us, I don't think it's a good idea to go down there and thank her. She's definitely a hero, and who knows how she might react to more villains showing up."

"Can't you give us a read on that? That's what your power's for, right?"

"Regent, I don't have anything to go on about her personality besides that she didn't even give Lung a chance to fight back. Looks like she found some sort of pressure point that worked on even him, or used some sort of Striker ability. There really isn't anything I can tell you, and she's calling the PRT."

"Alright, let's get out of here then. She really saved our asses tonight, but it was probably on accident." Good call Brian.

_**-Breach-**_

_**A/N**_

**In case the title and the story content didn't tip you off, Taylor's power in this is the ability to reverse causality for an event that she desires. The ridiculously OP extent that I envisioned this is, I think, conveyed pretty well in the story. Alternatively, I was thinking that it might only apply to things that she herself does, or not apply to things she herself does, or something like that. Not that it isn't still totally overpowered, since she could still do things like **_**because I killed Leviathan with my punch from half a mile away, I must have been capable of it**_** and stuff like that. You can put whatever restrictions on it you like, really, to make it a more interesting and less curbstompy story.**

**From here I would have had Taylor go on to be a hero named 'Breach' or something similar, and with an at least decent relationship with the PRT. Maybe even have her join the Wards. She wouldn't be so completely offended by Sophia being a Ward, since she would have had a few months with the bullies leaving her alone, but once again, you can write the story how you wish if you decide to adopt this little plotbunny. Don't limit yourself to how I envisioned its growth, go ahead and redo the entire plot from the beginning.**

**I'm particularly bad at writing conversations, and I know that it shows here. I stopped where I did partially because the next part would be Taylor's conversation with Armsmaster, and I wasn't sure either how to write it or how it would go. As you might have been able to tell, I kind of cheated my way out of having a conversation between Taylor and the Undersiders, but if someone adopts this they can change that scene completely if they want. Or the entire thing, really.**


End file.
